Romeo and Juliet: Retold
by Pesky kitten
Summary: Instead of the Montagues vs. the Capulets, what if it were the Cullens vs. the Swans? Would our new lovers have the same fatal ending? Or would the twists of fate turn out differently?
1. The Party Part 1

**Okay, this is my second fanfic and if anyone has done this story already I am so sorry and will surely take it off and find another idea, just let me know. So this is Romeo and Juliet, the Bella and Edward version. It will be different!! It is a very loose version of it and there will be drastic, drastic differences in the plot :) Nothing is certain, so please don't flame me. Thank you!!**

**The Party-Edward POV**

School was starting only tomorrow and yet my brothers insisted in getting themselves, including me into trouble. I suppose they felt bad for me, I was always the one separated from all the others. They all had their wives while I sat on the sidelines, but it never bothered me. I was content on my own, the only person I could ever truly count on was myself.

We were going to crash the Swan's banquet, one they had every year. This feud between our families was absolutely ridiculous. We fought out of pure anger and hatred for what we are, rather than who we are. The Blood drinkers verses the animal drinkers. My brothers, however, were extremely competitive. Especially Emmett, so when the opportunity advanced, he surly jumped at it.

Mostly, I stayed to myself. Not getting involved in the riots our families caused. We attracted too much publicity as it was, there was no need to make it even more noticeable to what we really were, vampires. My entire family resented me for it, because I wouldn't "fight for the family" like they would. They would never voice it, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear it.

I was pulled out of my somber thoughts by my brother, "Are you ready to go in?" Emmett questioned.

"Sure." I sighed. This was not what I would consider fun. If we ever got caught Carlisle and Esme would have our heads. Although they hated the Swans, they didn't like the attention we got either.

"Oh, Come on. You need to lighten up, Edward. You're always moping around. Learn to live a little." Jasper nudged me in the shoulder and preceded on leading the way inside Swan Manor.

It was beautiful inside, like an old victorian castle. There were hundreds of vampires dancing and laughing the night away. At the stairs, beautiful gold and silver streamers were placed surrounding the banisters with elegant chandeliers hanging above us. It reminded me so much of a banquet that would have occurred during my time as a human.

My brothers were looking around aimlessly, checking out the surroundings too I supposed.

"See you, Edward. We're going to check out the rest of the party." Emmett called while walking in the other direction. Now, I was alone. Just as always.

Thats when I saw her, standing at the foot of the stairs. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her dark brown locks cascading down her back and beautiful crimson eyes made any other vampire that came into sight seem hideous. She was wearing a white dress, with black trimming around her tiny waist, causing the pale complexion of her face to stand out. (The dress is on my profile.)

I found myself drawn to her, and without noticing what I was doing I started to walk over to her. I watched her intently as she walked out down the stairs. She was looking down at her feet, watching herself with every step she took. There was a sadness in her eyes, it was hidden beneath the surface but if you looked deep enough you could see it was indeed there. Angels were not meant to be sad.

As she reached the bottom step she stumbled. I quickly moved my positioning and caught her with open arms. She looked up at me and I could have sworn my heart began to beat again, after being frozen for about 70 years.

I set her down in front of me and found myself utterly speechless. We started into each others eyes for an endless amount of time. I was completely unaware of what was going on around me, people whisked passed us, images blurred in the background but all I had eyes for was her. I tried to read her mind but failed. Failed? I never encountered anyone who was immune to my power...who was this girl?

"T-thank you." she said sweetly. Her voice was so alluring, so smooth. It fit her perfectly.

After about a minute I found my voice, I didn't want her thinking I was illiterate. "You're welcome. My name is Edward."

"Isabella, but please call me Bella." she murmured, extending her hand out to me; never losing eye contact. I gracefully took it and gave her a small peck on her flawless hand. Her hand was warm! How could it be warm? As soon as my lips hit her marble skin, I felt this shock of electricity. It was this connection of fire and power coursing trough my veins. Her hand was not only warm, but grew extremely hot. I knew she felt it too because as soon as my lips parted from her hand she jerked it back, examining it with a smile across her features. She was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you Edward" she said smiling.

"Would you like to dance?" I blurted out. Oh, God. I was such an idiot. She was going to say no. She could have anyone, why in the world would she choose me?

"Yes!" she jumped in before I could finish my sentence. I smiled up at her and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. The same shock connected us as I held her delicate hand in mine.

We danced for God knows how long. We talked about anything and everything and the more I came to know her, the more I found myself falling in love with her.

Love? No, it couldn't be. The only people I have ever loved in my life were my family. I couldn't possibly love someone I had just met a few hours ago. Never did I believe in love at first sight, I found it illogical to see how two people could fall in love by the sight of each other; vain even. But, I couldn't find another explanation as to how I felt.

I **was **in love with her, and as I looked into her eyes I knew she was the one I had been unconsciously searching for all my life.

My angel, Bella.

**REVIEW, PLEASE!! The next chapter is in Bella's POV and will go into more depth as to what Bella and Edward discussed through the party.**


	2. The Party Part 2

**Thank you for all the reviews so far!! It helps me so much when I see them!! A special thanks to : Diva Drive, TwilightSnowStar, Edward Cullen brings sexy back, 1stepbehind29, Ladysaw731, blackblueroses, spastic-chcik, cryptic-yet-simple, marie, Beebs, fairychik11, sasha, theloserhobbs and as always emilyswain because she is awesome and is an enormous help and a great friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, or Romeo and Juliet. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer and Shakespeare :)**

The Party- Bella's POV

The annual Swan Banquet. The one event of the year I absolutely dreaded; standing around greeting hundreds of vampires who were all essentially the same. The same thoughts, the same beliefs, the same cruel hatred to any other species other than themselves.

I had just arrived home two days ago; I spent my last few years traveling the world with my brother Donavan. He was my most trusted friend, my only friend really. The war between my family and the Cullens kept me far away from home. It was simply something I did not want to be involved in. It was ridiculous to me. Why hate someone for their beliefs? What someone chose to be or do with their life (or in this case eternal life) was their business and theirs alone. My entire family believed the Cullens were the lowest class of vampires because of what they did: drink the blood of animals. They all felt they were arrogant people who tried to change the vampire race for the worse, defying who we truly are. But, what was so wrong with change?

I never understood what was so horrible about their way of life, as my parents had. To me, it was praiseworthy; noble even. They tried to better what we were, try to change an existence none of us really wanted to begin with. I never enjoyed killing humans; it killed me inside to do so. Every time I would look into my prey's eyes, see the growing fear and anguish inside their souls, created an invisible gash within me to open. I was killing an innocent being, one that did nothing to deserve the horrors of what I would bring upon them. Yet there I was, the predator, stripping them of their life to feed my own empty one.

I was intrigued by the concept of drinking animal blood in fact, the possibility of taking away that pain I felt to kill another. But I couldn't. My family would disown me if they ever even knew I considered it. Then where would I go? I would be all alone in a world that is not shy about being as cruel as possible.

So, that left only one option. I stole blood from local clinics, when they tested humans for bacteria and such when they were ill. It was the only way I could live this life without the aching feeling in my lifeless soul. My family never knew I did this since I always insisted in hunting alone for this sole purpose. I was alone often; isolation grew to be my close friend long ago and from what it seemed wouldn't be leaving me anytime soon. As the years passed by, I learned to welcome my fate: that I would be alone for the rest of my eternal life. The only one who was ever there for me was my brother, Donovan.

He was kind and understanding, unlike my other "siblings". He understood me. We were close, but he often went out on his own as well, fulfilling his own personal destiny I supposed. He didn't want to get involved with the war anymore than I did so he didn't come home very often.

No one was to blame for my actions, no one but me of course. I pushed people out of my own free will. Every time a man, vampire or human, would try to be with me I would always push them back. It was like I was searching for something and none of them were what I wanted, though what I wanted I was still unsure of. I felt as if I were betraying myself some how, in some way I was hurting myself.

Constantly I was questioning myself, what exactly was it that I was looking for? I could never find an answer so everyone thought I was insane. But I knew one day I would find it, something that would complete me and my hollow world. I had to believe this for without this I had nothing left to hope for.

I stared down at my dress; it was beautiful. But as I held it in my arms and touched the black satin ribbon that lay below the bust I couldn't help to feel something radiating off of it. It was special some how, the pearly white of it was inviting. I put it on and examined myself in the mirror. I was about 5 foot 3 with long wavy dark brown hair and crimson colored eyes (due to my eating habits of course).I was essentially beautiful like all other vampires though I never really saw it in me; it also didn't help I was a very clumsy vampire.

I was an extremely big klutz when I was human, and when I say klutz I mean I tripped over myself more times than I would actually trip over an object. So, of course that wonderful trait carried on with me. I was still graceful, but every now and then I would lose my balance and end up falling on my face.

I had two gifts essentially, which was very rare for a vampire. I liked to think it was what made me unique. The first was a very odd power of mine. I never quite figured out why I obtained it; I could generate heat into my body, forming in my hands first and traveling onward. If I ever lost control of it however, I could end up killing someone. The heat that burned within me could get too hot and create external fire though my hands; which would end up burning someone to the point of death. I didn't want that for anyone, but I was extremely good at controlling it. I never slipped.

The second was much more forceful, I was able to control people with my mind. It was quite fun when I wanted it to be. It was harder on vampires because they tended to have more logic than humans and figured out why in fact they didn't have control over their own bodies. I had grown very good at using my power and vampires didn't often defeat it so it wasn't entirely impossible.

I heard the music and chatter from down the stairs and knew it was time I presented myself. I took a deep unnecessary breath and walked toward the stairs and prepared myself to walk very carefully.

That's when I saw him. He was absurdly beautiful. His hair was a stunning bronze color as his eyes shone in a swirl of topaz and onyx. He obviously did not drink form humans, which was odd to see at my family's party. He was about 6 feet tall and a bit slender, yet pleasantly muscular. Just looking at him made it so much harder to walk down the stairs and as I got to the last one, I, of course tripped.

Just my luck.

Instead of feeling the impact of the floor, I was caught by two strong arms securing me around my waist. As I looked up I was met with the face of the man I was staring at before I tripped. He smiled at me and I felt my entire world collapsing around me. I don't know how long we just stood there, looking into each others eyes. His eyes held so much mystery in them...and another emotion I couldn't quite decipher. I tried to speak but it came out as a sort of a stutter.

"T-thank you." I was such an idiot! I was completely embarrassing myself in front of him. Good going, Bella.

"You're welcome. My name is Edward." It was as if an angel were speaking, everything about him was perfect. Even his name, Edward. It was simple, not many people in this day in age were named Edward but it fit him wonderfully; to me it was just as beautiful as him.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella." I wasn't particularly fond of my first name. No one called me that unless they wanted to get hurt. I held out my hand for him to shake but he shocked me and bent down to kiss it. What I felt then was indescribable. There was this electricity flowing in between us, connecting us in some way. As his gentle lips lingered on my hand I felt it growing warmer and warmer as I lost control of my gift all together. As he his lips parted I jerked my hand back examining it with a smile across my face. I had never lost control of my power, and yet this man made me do so. Fascinating.

After several seconds of shock I looked up from my hand and into his angelic face "It's very nice to meet you, Edward" I smiled.

"Would you like to dan-" he started, but my thoughts got ahead of me and I replied "Yes" before he even finished. He took my hand in his own and led me to the dance floor. The same electricity coursing between us, it felt amazing; more importantly it felt _right_.

It was then I knew he was the one I had been searching for. In one simple instant he had filled the gap in my heart, the one I now knew was meant for him. For the first time in 80 years, I could have sworn I felt my heart beat once more.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It would make me very very happy.


	3. Discussions

**Bella's POV:**

We continued to dance well into the hours of the night. I no longer felt the floor below me, I was airborne and blissfully unaware of my surroundings. Except for one. The one that stood before me, in all of his God-like glory. He was a bit hard to miss, especially to my eyes.

It was an impossibility, falling in love so easily. Didn't falling in love take time? Time to get to know some one, connect with someone in a way only the two of you could be bound? Yet, here I stood. Head over heels with a man I had just met hours ago. I was connected to him the moment I saw him, felt as though I knew him the second my eyes found his. But, what if he didn't share the same feelings for me? How could he, as plain and ordinary as I was. Beside the fact that I was a vampire, there was nothing significant about me.

In all of my existence I had never found love, up until recently (very recently, in fact) I truly believed love was not meant for me. My mother and father would always try and set me up with someone; some vile vampire who only saw me as a prize. Some trophy to be won so he could show me off to all his friends. I always saw through their facade right away; I gave them a gentle smile, "No, thank you" and turned my back away. I was not something that could be polished or primped, but my family was getting more and more impatient with my rejections as time passed. Especially my "sister" Giselle. She felt I was being childish and informed me that at the rate I was going I would be alone forever.

That was Giselle for you, though. Difficult to say the least. She was as fierce as a lion, yet as beautiful as a swan. Her long dusty brown hair was lightly curled, reaching mid-spine and outlined her narrow face. She stood at 5'6 and was perfectly curved and voluptuous. From afar you would think she was a gentle creature, but come close and you would come to know a woman who could break you apart with only her words as her weapon. We all call her "the ice queen", behind her back of course. No one stood in her way; not unless they wished an early death. How Christian managed to stand her amazed me. Christian, my other "brother" was Giselle's husband. He found her in 1924, she was at a party he was attending at the time. From the moment he saw her, he was transfixed; saying she was the "most thrilling creature he had ever seen". Despite her cold demeanor, she fell in love with him as well, and soon she became part of the family.

Edward whipped me out of my thoughts then. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked me.

"I would love to" I replied, smiling up at him. He took my hand, leading my outside to the garden and smiled back at me with a lopsided grin that was so beautiful that my power started acting up again. My hand grew involuntarily warm under his, but not so much as to hurt him. It was more of a tingle between the concrete hands entwined in one another. He looked down at our hands, smiling again as he sat us down on a bench just behind the gardens large fountain.

"It's beautiful out here" he murmured as he looked around the garden.

"Yes it is" I sighed looking around. This was my favorite place to go to simply collect my thoughts and hide away. There were pink and white roses spread along the perimeter of the entranceway, mixing together in the middle with freesias and lavender bushes. The gigantic fountain in the middle was lit up by yellow, white, and blue lights making the water inside seem like a vast sparkling, ocean.

"But nothing compared to you." I tore my eyes away from the garden to meet his orbs staring at me intently. I sheepishly smiled and felt the warmth once again spread through my knuckles, down into my fingertips. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I control this stupid power of mine all of a sudden? And at such embarrassing moments!

"I love it when that happens" he said, lifting my hand which was still held in his own.

I laughed "Yes, I'm trying to stop that as we speak, but somehow it just won't go away when I'm around you."

"Good" he smirked "it would be a shame if I never got to feel the warmth of your skin again, it's amazingly pleasant."

"Well, I suppose you will get your way then."

"So, that's your power? The warmth?" he questioned.

"Yes, that's one of them" I said smugly.

"_One_ of them? How many powers do you have? It is extremely rare for a vampire to have more than one, although I knew you were special from the moment I saw you."

I didn't even mind my power going out of control anymore, there was nothing I could do about it; and it wasn't hurting Edward. He was actually enjoying it on the contrary. That thought made me smile. "Well, I can control people with my mind. Wait-no thats too broad. I control bodies with my mind."

"How interesting..." he mused.

"What's your gift?" I wondered now. What could his be? Did he have one? I never truly thought about it until this very moment. He was still a mystery to me. A beautiful, intelligent, wondrous mystery.

"I can read minds" he stated simply. Read minds, oh my God. He has been reading my mind this entire time? He knew my every thought from the second he saw me until now. I have never wanted to sink so low into the ground before in my entire immortal life.

"You mean, you-you can hear my thoughts?" I asked, now completely and utterly paranoid.

"No, actually. Not yours, your my only exception. You are the only person I have ever met that I cannot seem to read" he said looking extremely frustrated. I could tell this fact bothered him. I smiled triumphantly to myself. The next few moments were silent. A blissful silence, peaceful.

"Can you control _me _with your gift?" He asked out of no where.

"I wouldn't want to control you" I said shyly, looking down. I was playing with the seams of my dress awkwardly when he lifted my chin up with one cool finger.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know."

"I just met you and yet- I can't help but feel as if I'm in-" I stuttered. Did I really want to tell him that in a few short hours I completely fell for him.

"That your in love with me?" he finished.

He leaned down so our faces were less than a centimeter apart and gently stroked my hair behind my ear. His eyes bore into mine as he whispered the sweetest words I would have ever thought possible: "Because I know I am undoubtedly and uncontrollably in love with you".

And with that he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against my own. The heat of my power not only spread through my finger tips but all the way up my spine, coursing through my body until it reached where Edward and my own lips reached. It was a fiery kiss built with passion and love. My first kiss and it was absolutely perfect.

When we finally broke apart he leaned his forehead against my own and smiled. "I know I've only met you, Bella. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life, ever. It's mind-boggling to think that love can happen this fast. But, I can't find any other words to explain how I feel. I love you."

"You mean you've never been in love?" I asked, shocked. It's hard to believe such a beautiful creature has never fallen in love before. He could have anyone in the world, and at this time, here and now he chooses me.

"No, never. Have you?" He asked.

"Not before you" I responded happily.

We spent the rest of the evening talking, getting to know one another, while he held me in his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder. We exchanged memories from our human lives, the good along with the bad. He told me about his interests and hobbies and I found myself hanging onto every word he said. I could see the sun coming up, behind hills of my backyard and I knew my perfect night was coming to an end. But, as much as I knew the night could not last forever, I desperately wanted it to. There was nothing more I could have wanted, nothing more I could have asked for to make this damned life anymore complete.

I worried Edward was too perfect to be true; that in an instant I would look back and find Edward gone from my side. Simply a figment of my own imagination. Although, last time I checked, my mind wasn't **that **descriptive.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, looking down at me with that beautiful crooked smile plastered on his features.

"It's nothing" I replied. My hands seemed to deceive me. The heat circulated through my body before I had the chance to realize what was going on.

"Your body seems to think otherwise" he countered.

"Well-I was just hoping you were actually real. That I wasn't finally going insane." I nervously laughed at myself.

"No-you're not insane. Your absolutely perfect" he whispered into my ear.

He bent down to kiss me but just as his lips brushed against my own we both jerked our heads toward my house, where the party was still active. There was a loud shrieking noise and from all the screaming the only word I could make out was "Cullens".

Oh no. Not now, not after this perfect night. I knew it was too good to be true. Find the love of my life **and** go one night without a Cullen vs. Swan showdown.

"Bella-" Edward called shakily, he seemed nervous. His eyes never leaving the door. "I have to go, for now. I will see you again. No matter what I do."

His eyes turned to my own, he grabbed my face roughly in his hands and kissed me once more.

And with that he was gone. I sat there for what seemed like a century in my mind, wondering when I would see him again.

If only I knew how soon that would be.

**Please review!!! It would make me extremely happy!! & Thank you to all that have reviewed, all of you are amazing, esp E-Swain. Tell me what you think!!! **


	4. The Beginning Of The End

**I promised that it would be up by Wednesday the latest...and I know I'm cutting it a little bit close (in my time zone) but here it is!! I hope you like it and PLEASE review because they really mean a lot to me. They help inspire me to write more!! Thanks for all that have, you are the best!! Special thanks to E. Swain: thanks for being my #1 supporter!! This story (along with my other) would fail miserably without you :) **

I sat outside until the party was over, wishing the night could last forever, that I could lay in Edward's arms forever. I suppose all good things have to come to an end. He left only a short time ago yet I ached for him; for his crooked smile, his piercing eyes, his ability to make me feel as if I was the only woman in the room. I needed him, craved for his companionship.

The power he held over me was amazing, no one ever made me feel the way he had tonight. Some how, some way he found the key to my heart. As if he had been holding it all this time, searching for me too. I realized how insane I sounded, in love with a man I had known for only a few hours. To feel this pull to him instantaneously, as if it were meant to be. But, by accepting I had lost my mind would mean he never existed, and I **knew** he existed. I could feel it in my heart, deep within the hollow hole I had built within myself starting to refill. My lips still burned from where he kissed me, my body still tingled every time I thought of him holding me, touching me.

"Bella!" I head my mother yell, "where are you!"

Here we go...Renee was a rather difficult individual, and incredibly hard to please. I don't just call her mother because she is a mother-like figure to me, she is my biological mother. When I was a young girl my mother left my father Charlie for another man, and took me with her. Human memories fade, but my fathers face the day we left will forever be burned into my brain. He just stood there, heartbroken, watching the two people who were most dear to his life walk away from him. Leaving him behind while he wondered what he could have done wrong.

In reality, he did nothing wrong. My mother was a rather selfish human being, she didn't care whether she broke Charlie, just as long as she gained the happiness she craved for. Had she loved him once? Possibly; but once the fire in their relationship started to weaken, her will to fight for their love died. Of course, to my father, it was still very much alive. When Phil came along, my mother became infatuated with him. He was a vampire, how could she not? For some reason, he found a fascination with her and changed her without question; from her or myself.

When my mother awoke three days later; having no idea what happened to her, only that she had been burned alive. Consumed by flames enveloping her for what seemed like an eternity. Phil explained everything to her then, about vampires as well as their new "life" that was now ahead of them.

My mother was fine with all of this, she took it quite cooly. Phil was like an adventure for her, he held mystery and power. Something she had yearned for herself. The only thing she wanted now was me. Out of all the things that could bother her about being a vampire, she worried about losing me. To some this would seem noble, however, she only wanted me around so she could have someone to fall back on when reality crashed down on her. Purely selfish reasons.

I lived with her in Phil's castle, he was nice enough to me and some how didn't scare me in the slightest. Years went by and I had grown accustomed to being independent. My mother couldn't be around me often due to her new...dietary habits so I mainly accompanied myself. It was November, just two months after my birthday when my mother stalked into my room. She walked in so quietly it only took my instincts to tell she was in the room. I looked at her pitch black eyes and knew what was coming next. Her ominous eyes were the last things I saw before sinking into the dark water of flames.

The change is something every vampire remembers. The pain is like nothing one has ever felt before. I remember feeling as though I was drowning, I was trying so hard to reach the surface; to take just one breathe of air. But as hard as I tried, as much as I pushed myself forward the flames engulfed me more, bringing me deeper into the waters until my strength withered all together. I lay there, buried under the tide wishing, praying that the Devil would let me go.

I awoke three days later, disoriented but very much aware of what had become of me. My mother had turned me so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing her safe harbor. She created a monster to fulfill her own needs. I never wanted this for myself, but the choice was never up to me; and once I was turned there was nothing I could do but try and accept my fate. The fate I was forcefully pushed into; but now that I think back, it was this fate that led me here. To this moment in time, where I had just met the most wonderful man of my life and afterlife put together.

All those years of pain, of isolation and emptiness seemed to be worth it. Because now I found him, the man I **knew **I was supposed to be with.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get in here this instant!" she yelled once more.

I reluctantly stood from the spot where Edward had left me, walking forward to meet my mother's yells in the living room.

"Where have you been, young lady?" She scolded, pointing her cold finger into my shoulder.

"Mother, I am nearly one hundred years old. I can assume I'm not so young anymore." I replied.

"Well, you'll always be my little girl so as long as you look seventeen I will call you what ever I please." She said stroking my cheek darkly.

"What was all the commotion for before?" I questioned, wondering why Edward left so abruptly. It's funny how just the simplest thought leads to him.

"The Cullens decided to crash the party. Foolish of them. They left before we could catch them though."

"I see. So, was there a reason you called for me?" I asked. If she wasn't with Phil she wanted something.

"You must get ready for school today, you have only two hours until first period!" She said looking gleeful. Wonderful, school. Like they could teach me anything I hadn't already known.

"I almost forgot about that. I cannot believe you are submitting me to that purgatory." I scoffed.

"Yes, well...we must remain to _seem_ inconspicuous so I'm afraid your siblings as well as yourself are going to have to take the bullet for the family." She said as she walked over to the bouquet of roses that still remained from the party.

"As usual" I muttered, treading my way up the stairs and into the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten to eight and my family and I were running extremely late. Giselle and Christian were taking an extraordinarily long time getting out of their bedroom doing God knows what. My two other siblings, Triston and Jacqueline were arguing over what would be "appropriate" to wear to school. Apparently Triston thought his wife's ensemble was a little risk-ay. Which knowing Jacqueline, it certainly was.

"If all of you don't get down here in five seconds, I'll make you; clothed or naked you're coming down!" I yelled, getting severely frustrated with them. We had two minutes to get in the car if we were to arrive on time.

"Well, well. Not often we get to see the bossy side of Miss. Isabella now is it?" Giselle snickered as she came down the stairs with Christian in tow.

"Yes, what is it with you? You seem...different." Christian pondered.

To be truthful I felt different. Ever since Edward left I wished I could see him again. I thought about him, about our night together all morning. I just hoped we would see each other again, as he promised that we would. I was a bit more irritated than usual this morning seeing my sisters and brothers together, for the first time wishing I could have that with someone. Namely Edward.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about." I lied. They didn't need to know about Edward, my brothers would most likely track him down and interrogate him; making it seem possible for a vampire to suffocate to death. My sisters would ask me a million questions, mocking me, judging him without even laying eyes on the man. It was best this secret be kept within my own two walls.

"I know you're lying to me, but I'll let it go for now. I don't know why you insist on hiding it, you know I will find out eventually." I did know. He would find out, that was part of his power after all. He had the ability to pull even the most deeply buried secrets out of a person. Creating the perfect interrogation system.

"Oh, will you leave her alone? She doesn't have to tell you anything she doesn't want to." Donavan. My savior. He had come home while in the middle of the party, while I was outside with Edward. Mother and Phil were making him attend school with us so we could have another incase we needed to fight the Cullens. Ridiculous. I felt terrible about not telling him about Edward yet. Usually he was the first person I went to talk to. I planned to tell him, soon. I just needed to find a place to tell him where I knew my family would not hear. Everyone was always digging for secrets and gossip throughout the family, prying into one anothers lives. This had to remain between him and myself.

I smiled up at my brother, mouthing a quiet 'thank you' to him. He simply smiled back and pushed me in the direction of the door.

"Come on everyone, we're leaving. Take your own cars and meet up in front of the school in five minutes. Oh, and don't forget your contacts. We wouldn't want to scare the humans, now would we?" He bellowed. Triston was about to respond when Donavan gave him 'the look'. The look that said 'open your mouth and you will wish you hadn't'.

Donavan was sort of the second leader of the coven, after Phil of course. Everyone learned to listen to him and respect him for what he was. He came to Phil and Renee when I was still human and joined our family. Without him, I'm positive I would have died that day of my transformation. Just another face among the chilling waters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all gathered in front of the school, just as planned. Giselle looked up at the brick building, a disgusted look hovering over her features while Jacqueline stood next to her indifferent about the entire situation. Christian, Tristan and Donavan all stood behind the girls, discussing last nights party. Then there was me, staring at my new form of purgatory for the next two years. So, this was it. Forks High School. I felt as though I was entering an asylum rather than a school, the white walls enclosed me; seeming to get closer and closer together by the minute. Hundreds of people walked at the same time, staring at the inhumane beauty that lay within every member of my family. I could smell them, all of them, their scent was overpowering. I had gained a very good sense of control over myself, but even after all these years the burning in the back of your throat never fades.

I stood there, trying to regain a hold on myself when all of a sudden thirst became the last thing on my mind. For behind a large group of teenagers stood the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. The one I believed to be in love with. Edward. In all of his God-like glory.

Triston locked gazes with me and sneered the one word I would have never expected: "_Cullens."_

Edward whipped his head around and stared at me straight in the eye. Confusion, shock and undeniable love written all over his face.

** PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	5. A Rose By Any Other Name

**HI Everyone!! Sorry this took a little long to update! Sometimes I need a good shove to get me going (thanks Hopeless4U!!!!, this is for you!) or else I will forever procrastinate. Which is not good at all. Soo here you go! It starts off with Edward's POV from the last chapter into the next chapter with Bellas. Thanks!!**

**E POV **

I ran home in a daze, completely unaware of my surroundings. I was running without feeling the ground beneath me or the wind whipping me in my face. I was numb, and the only thought that penetrated my brain was of Bella. I imagined her face, her heartfelt laugh, every counter of her body, and the warmth. Her warmth felt so amazing against my skin, as if I were melting into her like a candle.

I loved her. This much I knew. Amazing, Just yesterday I was convinced love did not exist. Yesterday I thought it absurd to believe every single person walking this earth, vampire or human, had a soul mate. If you had come up to me yesterday and told me I would be meeting the most wonderful, stunning, adorably clumsy girl of my existence and fall in love with her I would have laughed in your face. Now, I couldn't believe all of this was happening to me. The set of shivers that shot through my spine when ever she touched me, the magnetic pull of her eyes; she was an angel lighting up my darkened world.

My house was coming into view, the large mansion that sat gently by the town's lake. It was hidden in the forest, away from the unsuspecting humans around us. I saw my brothers had already made it back, alive thankfully. They were probably with their spouses, no doubt Alice saw what happened to them. I tuned into their voices as I grew closer to the door.

_They are such idiots, going to one of the Swan's parties. Honestly, I'm beginning to think Jasper has no regard for his own life...and Edward, what am I going to tell him?!_

_What a fool, how he finds almost getting massacred a thrill I will never know. After living for so many years you would think he would gain more knowledge. Jackass._

_Oh, I'm so glad my boys are okay, this feud is getting ridiculous! They could have been killed!_

_Good thing they managed to escape on time!_

What did Alice mean? What was it that she had to tell me? I started to get nervous, fidgety, what could she possibly have to tell me? Was it bad? Did I even want to hear it?

I stepped inside the house, as six anxious eyes darted to me. Esme ran up to me and hugged me to her. "Thank God, you're alright. I was so worried. Your brothers should never have dragged you there!"

"He made it out okay" Jasper said defensively.

"Yeah, we knew he would be alright. He is the fastest runner after all" Emmett laughed.

"Esme" I said gently, trying to calm her down "I'm perfectly fine. Not a scratch on me." I grinned. "If you all don't mind it has been a long night, so I think I will be heading upstairs." With that I left, leaving my family behind me as I usually did. I was not the most social member of the family, I preferred isolation.

Until now, I never understood why I lived this way. Why I would hide away in my room for hours everyday just staring at a single wall, letting the pulse of my music envelope me. Why I would hide away from all of them. Then it hit me like a pile of bricks, it was because I was jealous. I was jealous of what they had with one another. The love that they all shared, it was all around me, suffocating me. I craved it, ached for it, but instead of dealing with this feeling I made it my duty to ignore it. It was less painful to hide it away then let it reveal itself to the rest of the world, and especially myself. I told myself countless times that I didn't need anyone to feel complete, I was strong enough on my own. I didn't need someone to love, to hold me, I was capable of holding myself.

But, after tonight, after Bella that entire philosophy flew out the window. I did need someone to hold me, her. Not because I was not strong or brave but because her love for me made me feel life drain back into me. She was now my reason for living. For the first time in God knows how long I felt as if I were truly alive, instead of simply living. I suppose you don't know what your missing until you find it. I never realized I was missing a whole other part of me, one that could love, smile, laugh. She lit the flame inside my heart, restarting it instantaneously.

I lay on my couch, staring up at the ceiling, blocking away the voices of my family, a bright smile crossing upon my features. Just thinking of her made me smile, I could almost feel the warmth of her skin when she felt embarrassed or ashamed of something, the touch of her lips as she eagerly kissed mine. I couldn't wait until I could see her again, talk to her again. In one day she managed to become my entire universe.

There was a soft knock at my door. "Edward, can I come in? I need to talk to you." Alice said urgently, with a nervous edge hidden beneath. She was blocking her thoughts from me, which put me on edge even more than I already was. "Come in" I responded.

She danced in, making her way over to me, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." _Oh, just spit it out Alice. Poor Edward._

"Why poor me? What is wrong?"

"I had a vision, I saw you and a girl. She was beautiful, by the way. She fell...and you caught her. Then it flashed to you in a garden...kissing..."

"Okay...?" I laughed. She was embarrassed to talk about this with me. Like she hasn't had worse visions of Emmett and Rosalie. Though something told me there was more to her vision then she was telling me.

"So-o it's true?" She gasped.

"Yes, Alice. I did meet someone tonight, she was amazing. I can't stop thinking about her, if I were human I'm sure I wouldn't be able to sleep or eat, even breathe for that matter. I only just met her but I...I..." It was so easy to talk to Alice, she was the most sincere member of the family and often sympathized with me. I was so overjoyed thinking of Bella everything just began to spill out.

"You love her" she whispered sorrowfully.

"Alice, what is the matter with you? Tell me what you saw, what's wrong? Why are you blocking this from me?" I almost yelled. I was panicked now, bordering the corner into hysteria.

"She's a Swan" she said.

A Swan? As in **THE** Swans?! No, it couldn't be. She couldn't be my families enemy. She was so gentle, so kind. The Swans were vindictive, hard, animalistic creatures. They had no sympathy for those they killed, those who fell into some contract they made with the Devil. Bella was not that person, she couldn't be.

"No, Alice, you're wrong. I know all the Swans, you know all the Swans. She can't be" I whispered, praying it was not true.

"She doesn't travel with her family often, mostly she roams around the world on her own. Donavan sometimes travels along with her, but their family sent them back here. Why? I don't know. I see her in my visions every once in a while, I don't think any of us have been properly introduced to her."

"Bella..." I whispered.

"Edward, I know you love her. I'm just giving you a warning, be careful. You know how ruthless the Swans are, and even though Bella may be different than them, you still have to watch out for their family as well as ours for that matter. I don't want you to run away from love, because I see you everyday with that blank look in your eyes. You're always so empty, but when you walked in that door just now you had a certain light in your eyes. I haven't seen you smile so much before, and with her you couldn't stop. I thought your face was going to stay like that permanently" she laughed as I looked down embarrassed, then she eased back into her previous serious tone "I will help you as much as I can, but please be wise, Edward."

"Thank you, Alice. I don't know what I would do without you" I gently smiled.

"I know" she giggled. She started walking away from me when I called back to her "Alice, you can't tell the rest of the family"

"Are you kidding? You would be slaughtered, not to mention myself for even considering helping you."

"Why _are_ you helping me?" I wondered.

"I told you, you finally found love. I'm not going to sit around and watch it slip through your fingers. It's only been, what? One hundred years or so? It's about time" she laughed "besides, I've seen her, she's different. She's not at all like her family and she loves you very much as well."

"She does?" I asked excitedly, my heart bouncing out of my chest.

"Sometimes I honestly think you're blind. Now, we have three hours before school starts and it's going to be an...interesting day, so get going!" she winked and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. I lay back down on my couch, turning my head to look out the large window that was my wall.

Bella was a Swan. She was my mortal enemy. The one my family was constantly in war with. But, I didn't care. She could be the Devil for all I cared. I loved her, and there was nothing anybody could say to me, or do to me to make me think otherwise. She was my life now.

And after a century of looking for her, I refused to let her go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Bella's POV**

"C-cullens?" I whimpered.

"Yeah, the short pixie-like one is Alice, then next to her is her husband Jasper. The bear like one is Emmett with his bombshell of a wife Rosalie. Then there is the tall one with the bronze colored hair, Edward. He's the loner of the family." Tristan sneered, obviously disgusted with every one of them, even my Edward.

Edward was a Cullen. That explained his eyes, the dazzling topaz color of them. He was enemy, the one I was supposed to feel hatred for, not love. Yet that was what I felt, and I wouldn't want to be feeling any other way. I looked straight into his eyes, displaying the same emotions as he was.

"Don't go near them, Isabella. Do you hear me? They're a disgrace to our kind" Christian scoffed.

The hell I wouldn't go near him. I loved him too much to stay away from him. I didn't care who his family was, on the contrary I had no problem with his family. It was my family who had the problem; and they would surely harm me if they knew. So, they wouldn't know, because I wouldn't tell them. I was in too deep to let him go now, no one was going to separate him from me, especially not this stupid war.

As I stood, still locked within his penetrating eyes as I saw something beyond his initial reaction. Determination.

"What are you staring at?" Giselle barked.

"N-nothing. Just taking their faces in" I lied, putting on a fake smile. Then she forcefully grabbed me by the arm and led me to the front office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was standing in the middle of the empty hallway, trying to contemplate the maze that was Forks High. I was attempting to find my way to Government, with no avail. Why did this school have to be so confusing?! My brothers and sisters had left me already to try and find my own way around the school. I planned to look for Edward later, when no one was watching me. I hoped I could get away from my family in time, no doubt they were keeping a watchful eye.

All of a sudden I felt a hand grab my own and gently tug me into a closet, lips crashing into my own. His lips moving against my own in the most passionate, lustful, loving way. My power reacted the same way as always as I pushed him harder into the closet wall, knocking over some cleaning supplies on the way. He smiled against my lips as the windex fell and spilled all over the ground.

We separated, unwillingly and broke into laughter.

"Oops" I said, getting warmer and warmer each second as my power trickled up and down my dead veins.

"You always do make an entrance" he laughed. He seemed so free, so open.

"Hey! **You** pulled me in here!" I laughed.

He came closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist "that is because, my love, I needed to see you again. It's not going to be easy avoiding our families. It's going to be nearly impossible, but I can't be away from you. I'm far too selfish."

"You knew? You knew I was a Swan?" I questioned.

"No, I didn't. But, I don't care what you are, Swan or not I love you. Your family, my family, they have nothing to do with it. It's just you and me.** I** love you, not them." he said, taking my hands in his own.

If I were human, I'm sure tears would be streaming down my face. "I love you too. We'll make this work, we have to. I would rather die then be without you." I said.

He pulled my hands around his neck and crashed his lips into my own once more. A scorching fire coursing in between our lips. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he led me against the opposite closet wall.

Just then the door opened to reveal a figure that would have caused my heart to flat line, that is if it weren't already dead.

**Hehe, me and my cliff hangers. Who could it be? Hm...? Should I keep switching to Edward's POV or keep primarily to Bella's? I'm not sure...because I don't think I'm very good at writing Edward's POV. SOO if you could let me know, that would be verrrry helpful!!**

**Thanks for reading!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	6. Better Safe Than Sorry

**A/N: Sorry this is late! I wanted to post it yesterday but fanfic was down! Just my luck, right? So here it is!.. And the mystery person is...**

"Do you two WANT to end up dead?!" the girl who my brother introduced as Alice screamed.

She didn't seem angry as I imagined she would be, but more worried. Why would she be worried about us? Especially me, I was the enemy. I stood there in shock, as much as I wanted to run away, I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move from the ground, as if I were stuck in quicksand.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice." Edward said passively. How could he be so calm about this?! His sister just discovered our secret, why was he not hyperventilating like I was?

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you." She said from the doorway with a warm smile planted on her face. I was so utterly confused right now. Edward looked over to me and noticed my confused expression now too.

"Bella, Alice sees the future. That is her gift, she knew about us before we even did. She is the most...supportive in the family. She is the only one that knows about us." He stated, she could see the future? Imagine, to be able to see your own future and those around you. How enticing, to determine what life brings before you. To be able to see it and change it at your own free will.

"Not if you two aren't careful, I won't be. I will help you two as much as I can but you must understand that what you are doing is dangerous. If you get caught there will be dire consequences...lets just leave it at that for now. Your family is looking for you Bella. I suggest you go and find them before they find you." she said sternly.

I nodded and gently stroked Edward's cheek with the back of my hand. He smiled at my touch and whispered an "Until later" in my ear. I turned to walk away but just as I was about to exit, Alice turned to me once more.

"Oh, Bella-"

"Y-yes" I stuttered, even though she was on our side, I was still very uneasy around her.

"I'll see you around" she winked. I half smiled at her and walked out to begin looking for my family in the chaos surrounding the hallway. They were bound to be around here somewhere.

"BELLA! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes!" Donavon shouted, authority clearly evident in his voice.

"I...um...got lost. This school is very big and all of you just left me to fend for myself so I was walking around and I couldn't find anything and..." I was rambling, I was a horrible liar. When ever I lied about something the words just exploded out of my mouth, and I couldn't stop them.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, calm down! It's okay, I was worried is all." he said putting his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way.

"I'm a vampire Don, I don't think you need to worry so much. I'm not going to get hurt so easily."

"I know Bella, it's just I feel a little nervous with the Cullens being here. It's not safe for you to be wandering around with them here. Do you hear me? No wandering off." he said, holding my shoulders an arms length away from him.

"Yeah" I whispered. _TELL HIM, BELLA. TELL HIM ABOUT EDWARD! HE'S YOUR BROTHER, TELL HIM!_ my head was screaming at me. I never kept anything like this from Donavon, he was my only friend and so much like a brother to me. He meant more to me than anyone else in the family. But, I knew I had to keep this from him, as much as it hurt me to do so. this is what had to be. Although he was more understanding than the rest of the family, even though he didn't like the war that was going on, didn't mean he didn't support the rest of the family. If they fought, he fought. He was the second in charge which meant he would follow them with any decision they chose to make.

If I told him, he would forbid me from ever seeing Edward again. I couldn't do that. It's something I **should** do, to protect everyone, including Edward. But, whenever the thought crossed my mind my unbeating heart started to throb in my chest, the sensation clawed throughout my entire being leaving me mauled and broken.

I couldn't stop seeing him, not even if I tried. I couldn't live with that pain, nor did I want to. Although it would be hard, I would find a way to be with him. Even if I had to lie, cheat, steal or turn my back on everything I once knew to be true. This was going to be painful, that much was evident, but throughout my entire life all I have ever known was pain. It was the only emotion I understood fully. With happiness came pain. It was the way of life, the only one I knew at least.

"I'll walk you to your first class, okay? It would make me feel better" he smiled knocking me out of the insanity that was my mind.

"Sure" I laughed.

---------------------------

After showing Donavon my class schedule he showed me to my second period class. English.

The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Davidson and placed me in a seat near the back next to two boys, who after hearing I would be sitting next to them were practically jumping out of their seats. All men were the same, no matter what species they were.

I sat down quietly and drew my attention to the teacher in front of me. We were discussing the Great Gatsby, a book I have read over ten times. I could probably recite that book if I wanted. Nevertheless I tried paying attention, listening to the class discussion of whether Daisy loved Gatsby or in contrast herself. But even as I listened to the class Edward would pop into my mind every few seconds, and a small smile would creep onto my face as well as the same tingly sensation my powers created whenever he would touch me.

My day dreaming, however, was disrupted by one of the boys sitting next to me. He had blonde spiky like hair with pale blue eyes. He wasn't half bad looking for a human, but nothing compared to Edward.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton. You're new here right? Another one of the Swans?" he said batting his eyelashes at me.

"Yes, my name is Bella" I said simply.

"Since your new to the school and all...I was wondering...could I escort you around?"

"I'm sorry but I already know my way around the school" lie. "But thank you anyway." I said as kindly as I could. He seemed like a nice boy, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Are you sure? I'm an excellent guide" he continued with a grin on his face.

"YES I'M SURE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. It was the weirdest feeling, usually I'm a pretty passive aggressive person. I don't like screaming at others unless they give me reason to. One minute I was completely calm and the next I could feel this sense of rage bubbling underneath my skin, ready to erupt.

The boy that introduced himself as Mike looked shocked, with a hint of fear in his eyes as he turned around and sank into his seat. The entire class had stopped to stare at me. Wonderful, now they probably thought I was bipolar (**A/N: sorry if anyone is, I'm not trying to be offensive**).

It was then I heard a snicker coming from behind me. I turned around to meet the eyes of a boy, he was tall and extremely pale with blonde hair that messily sat on top of his head. It was unlike Mikes, darker and more gracefully styled. But the thing that stood out the most was his eyes, a shocking topaz color. This boy was a vampire. He was one of the Cullens, Jasper if I remembered correctly.

I met his gaze with my own and noticed his eyes had an underlying anger in them only to be seen beyond the humor. He hated me. He knew nothing about me and yet hated every fiber of my being just because of my last name. He didn't know who I was, simply who my family were. Already he had compared them all to me just because we live under the same household. Now, that angered me. That and the way he smirked at me led me to believe he had something to do with my random outburst. I don't know how he did it, or what his power was but it was definitely without a doubt his doing.

Two could play at that game.

**A/N: Okay, this might seem a little OOC for Bella, but don't worry it's not too bad. It's just payback :) SOO REVIEW!! PLEASE!! Everyone gave such nice reviews last time I would LOVE to get some more!! Do you think Bella should tell Donavon? Let me know!! **

**THANK YOU!!**


	7. Bella's Revenge

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. I have not updated in almost 2 months I AM HORRIBLE!!! And I am SO sorry!!! Everything has been so hectic lately and I just didn't know where to go with the story but I am NOT giving up on this story. I PROMISE!!!! AND I will never be so careless with my updates again!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

**Now for Bella's revenge!!**

I was never one for vengance. When someone bothered my I would usually lelt it go, unless they were percistant of course. However, Jasper had it coming. What had I done to him? Nothing. Just because of who I was he thought he could push me around?

Time for a reality check Jasper Cullen.

I thought I would start off with something simple and save the best for last. That was always the best way to do it. He was still grinning ear to ear from that little stunt he pulled on me. Cocky. How could two people who lived with one another for such a long period of time be so completely different?

Strike that, I was nothing like my family. All we shared was the same last name. That is except for Donavon. He truly was like a brother to me, the complete opposite of anyone I have ever known. Besides Edward of course.

I looked over at Jasper smiling timidly to myself and concentrated on his arm. I pictured it, felt it, saw it moving in my own mind and mimicked the ability on to his. Almost immediately his arm slid off the desk and a large grey pencil mark was left in place where his hand had once been and extended all the way across the desk.

He seemed so perplexed, his head was frantically moving back and forth between his arm and myself. I simply sat there smiling, keeping my concentration fixed on him.

"Are you alright Mr. Hale?" Mrs. Davidson asked, almost annoyed that she had to take a pause from her dizzying lecture.

"Um...No...Mrs. Davidson...I'm sorry...it slipped" he stuttered. He looked at me angrily now and thats when I couldn't hold it anymore. I started laughing so hard I was possitive if I were human tears would be pouring out of my eyes as if rolling down a waterfall.

Jasper whispered to me, so low no human in the class would hear "I don't know what you're doing but stop it right NOW."

"My, my. Temper Jasper. You should really watch that, I mean I know I'm not the best example and all because of...oh well you know, _you_ heard my RANDOM outburst before, didn't _you_?" I asked, a sly smile on my face.

He looked shell shocked. I almost wished I had a camera here with me. It would be the perfect kodak moment. He sent me one last sharp glare and returned to write down the meaningless babble Mrs. Davidson was still going on about. I jerked his hand back again causing his pencil to fly all the way across the room and hit the outlandish teacher in the face.

"Who is the funny guy who threw this pencil?" the teacher scolded holding the pencil up as if it had been a weapon of mass destruction rather than a piece of wood with some lead in the middle.

Everyone fell silent and Jasper sank into his seat, trying to hide his face away from the teacher my looking down at the ground. Although, by doing this it only made it seemingly more obvious that it was him who "threw" the pencil. I internally giggled at my brilliant work.

"Jasper Hale..." The teacher breathed out between clenched teeth.

He turned himself to face me, his luminous topaz eyes boring into mine "What do I have to do to make you stop" he hissed under his breath.

"Simple. Appologize" I said sweetly.

"Not to someone like you" he spat out.

I narrowed my eyes at him, how dare he! "Fine" I said. He looked hopeful for a moment, the worry on his features gradually fading "have it your way" I spat back.

The worry that had now faded was replaced by another emotion, fear.

"JASPER HALE GET UP HERE" The woman screamed. Oh, he would get up alright.

I focused my mind on his body and forced his entire build up. From the corner of my eye I saw that kid I yelled at, Mike. He seemed to snap out of his embarrassed solitude to look up at Jasper, who was amazingly tall by the way.

I shot him a small smile from where I sat, I did feel bad for yelling at him even though it wasn't exactly my fault.

But, this was not the time to worry about that, this was the grand finale. Hey, he asked for it. I gave him the opportunity to apologize. I just hoped Edward wouldn't be too angry with me for getting back at his brother.

I started with Jaspers legs first. I pictured them doing a nice Irish gig, he did look a bit Irish after all, so it fit nicely with his profile. I heard snickers from my classmates all around me. Then I focused on his arms, first I imagined moving his fingers, traveling up his arm until I reached his shoulders and caused his arms to begin flalling all around him.

The entire class burst into laugher, and the look Jasper was giving me...

Let's just say if looks could kill, and I was human, I would be buried six feet under in less than 3 seconds. However, since I had control over this situation all I gave him was a nice little sly smile.

"JASPER HALE, YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!! IF YOU DON'T SIT YOUR REAR END IN THAT SEAT IN 10 SECONDS YOU ARE OUT OF HERE. **10...!**"

"BUT, but...I'TS NOT ME!!" He tried, sending daggers my way. Too bad I was the one holding them.

"**7...!!"**

He tried to stop himself, but my hold on him was too strong. It took a lot of concentration to keep this going after he was attempting to gain control of his body back. Luckily I had a few years of perfecting my work under my belt and had grown increasingly better at it.

"**3...!!! I SWARE MR. HALE!"**she screetched above the classrooms laughs.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! Happy now?? I'm sorry, just stop." he whispered, obvious hatred inbedded in his voice. But, at least he apologized.

**"2..!!"**

And I stopped. I let my mind go and let myself fall back into my seat into a deep exhaustion. I hadn't even notcied I had my arms propped up on my desk until the cool seat behind me slammed against my back. Using my powers always took a lot out of me.

Just then the bell rang and he grabbed my wrist just as I was getting up and out of my desk.

"If you ever do that to me again, I will kill you." He spat at me.

Seeing as the classroom had now become vaccant I allowed fire to rise up into my hands, into my fingertips and burn through onto his skin, causing him to making a 'yelping' noise and hold his hand to his chest in pain.

"I would like to see you try." and with that I walked away, traveling through the busy halls, stopping my breathing so I wouldn't pounce on any of the innocents. I found Donavon in the middle of the hall, waiting for me. He looked at me sternly, yet also trying not to laugh at the same time.

" I heard what you did just now, you must be more careful! You could have been caught!" He said leading me down the hallway. I looked at my feet, knowing he was right.

"Now, with that said. Great job, sis" he nudged me in the shoulder as we entered our war zone. I felt as if cannons and gunfires were about to go off around me and the looks the Cullens were giving me were like daggers prepared to fly straight into my fragile form. This is where the Cullens and the Swans would be reunited for an entire 44 minutes of earth shattering screams, menacing glares and unwanted insults.

The cafeteria.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! The person who breaks 105 will get a special prize!!!!!!! YAY!!! Actually the person who breaks 100 and 105, how about that!! YAY!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU!! **

**ANDDD a special thanks to the Masochistic Lion who is my beta and an awesome human being lol. SO thanks!!! **


	8. The Fire Ignites

**It's been over a month, and I have not updated. There really is no excuse good enough for not updating in such a long time. But now that summer has come, I will update once a week. Cross my heart :) Because I really want to get this particular story done. I want to submit it to Pel's site as well, but it may not be good enough. So, I'm going to have to work hard. **

**I had an intense amount of writers block when it came to this story, but decided to just finally fight it and write whatever came out of my brain because it wasn't fair to keep you guys waiting. You deserve more than that.**

**So, I hope you can forgive me and really hope you enjoy this chapter. THANKS SO MUCH FOR HOLDING OUT ON ME!**

**BELLA'S POV**

War is gruesome, and although people are praiseworthy to those who are brave and noble fighters, in the end war is war. Hundreds, thousands, millions of people die; no matter how brave you are.

However, bravery does help. It is those who put their fear aside and fight with their strength that prevail. Yet, their reward is not always life.

Entering the cafeteria was like war, the Cullens sat at the far side of the room, huddled up together as if they were sketching out some sort of battle plan. Edward was next to his sister Alice on the left side, pretending to be involved. But, if you looked close enough, into the topaz of his eyes, you could tell he was far from interested.

My family sat right by the door, the farthest away from the Cullens, appearing to be doing the same thing. I suddenly wondered if it were like this every year. The menacing glares, the hatred that sprung throughout the air like a tidal wave.

All this, for eating habits. I knew what it was like, this war. And although I made it my duty to not participate, does not mean I did not hear the stories. The monstrous tales of innocent people dying for daring to come between the two families.

And although I saw the Cullens as better vampires for what they fed upon, ultimately they were just as bad as my family. When a battle ignites, there is no stopping them. It is fight for your life, don't back down, die for what you believe in.

Too bad we don't die so easily, but just because we don't doesn't mean they don't try.

Donavan and I made our way to the "Swan table" where we sat down next to our family. People were still giving me the "new girl stare" which made me feel a bit uncomfortable, but what was I going to do about it? Make them stop? I could, but that would be a little obvious, no?

We were supposed to be discrete to the humans, not make it any _more_ obvious we were...different.

I listened in to my families conversation, Christian was whispering in a tone only vampires could hear as in to ensure the Cullens could not hear us.

"We fight at midnight, there is no turning back or retreating. We enter from the South woods, and catch them off guard. Giselle, you enter first. In your other form of course."

My families powers... we were quite the deadly bunch. Although some of us abused our gifts, while others like myself, savored them. Giselle was a shape shifter, caused by her human ability to seam gentile on the outside however being a heartless drone on the inside.

Christian, the vampire lie detector, not very helpful in battle. Thank god, he was already the battle leader due to Donavan's will to stay out of the war, I couldn't imagine what he would do if he had an active power.

Jacqueline had the power of seduction. In her former life she was quite attractive, and could get any man that she so desired. And did. It was her weapon, and after she was through with them she would dispose of them, and as they came crawling back to her she would take advantage of them. They would offer her anything, the world if they could so own it. So she took everything they had, and ran. Until one day she ran into a man she could not escape from.

Triston. He found her in Baltimore and fell completely in love. Thought that she was mysterious, and was instantly drawn to her, even if she was a human. He had amazing will power when it came to her, years later he told me her blood wasn't too appealing to him, so it wasn't impossibly difficult. And when she lured him in, he grabbed on to her and refused to let go. Although Jacqueline thought it was an innocent infatuation, like all the rest, she was wrong. And it was her deadliest mistake.

The day Jacqueline decided to leave, was the day Triston's rage killed her. Claiming her for the rest of eternity. So no one else could have her. And although she hated him for it, as time grew on, when she realized he would never let her go she began to give in to his love. And eventually fell in love with him herself.

Triston, was a wonderful tracker. He grew up with his brother James in the North, always getting into havoc and yearning for adventure. He got bit one day going to visit his brother after many years of silence between the two. He never got to see his brother, and when he was strong enough to return again, found only his tombstone left behind.

Triston was no ordinary tracker however, he could pinpoint in his mind the exact location of anyone in a ten mile radius. All he had to do was look. It was like mapquest... in his brain.

"From the woods, Triston, you will pinpoint their exact location. Next, Isabella you shall-"

"No, no, I am not going to be involved in your petty battles. I came here because I was forced, there is no way you are pulling me into this." I said sternly.

"Isabella, it is your duty to the family to fight. You have one of the most powerful gifts and because of your absence, as well as Donavon's, we have been at a standstill. Now, there is no doubt it my mind that we shall-" Christian was cut off by a quite voice coming from behind me.

"Hi, my name is Emma and this is Lissa. We hear you're new here, so we just wanted to say hello. Maybe we could hang out some time."

"Yeah, I live right by the school. We could watch a movie or something sometime" she whispered shyly.

My entire family whipped around and looked at the two girls as if they twenty heads. From my knowledge, no one approached my family. _No one._

I better get these girls out of here before either one gets hurt. "That would be lovely, however I'm rather busy so I fear it may be impossible." Okay, **that** didn't sound like I was over a hundred years old.

"O-oh okay...well we'll just-" one of them started, looking incredibly enbarassed. I felt bad for them, they seemed like a generally sweet people.

"Leave, yes, that would be a fine idea. Now, go" Giselle sneered as the defenseless girls ran off.

"You are truly a bitter being" I snapped at her.

"What can I say, I was born that way. No bother changing my ways now." She smiled smugly.

Have you ever had the feeling that someone was looking at you? Like a pair of eyes was boring into your back, an almost ominous feeling. I looked over to see Edward staring straight at me will a pained expression on his face.

He looked so beautiful, yet so somber and as our eyes locked that somber expression melted into love. A love that only I could detect, the love for an enemy. My family was talking behind me, as was his yet it seemed like the world had stopped. Just staring into one another's pools, nothing else mattered.

It was just us, and within those eyes I knew that he loved me. The bell rang to signal the end of the period and my body wouldn't seem to move. And neither did his. I knew I had to make my way to Biology and as I tried to look away I found that I couldn't. Those eyes trapped me, and at this moment I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be freed.

I was snapped out of my revere as Donavon grabbed my arm gently, but with a sudden aggressive undertone and pulled me up to a stand. Ripping me away from Edward.

"Don't make it any more obvious, Bella." He whispered, leading me into the hallway.

My stomach dropped out of my body, as my legs felt week underneath me, and as I tried to speak only air came out.

He knew.

**Cliff!! But, since I will be updating again next week you won't have that much time to wait. And I really will update next week, no joke. IT SHALL COME. But...hm..what will Don do? And the battle!! How will that turn out?**

**REVIEWS are great!! AND if I get over 130 I will update by..Tuesday!! Or Monday grins ONLY 3-4 DAYS!!**

**Emma- Vamp-wolf-lover**

**Lissa-Megilindir**


	9. Meetings and False Words

Panic. It enters your system quickly, like a virus spreading into every pore of your body carrying fear and worry with it. And as it spreads your body begins to tremble to the reaction, your adrenaline pumping loudly within your veins, breath becoming jagged as you try to speak only coming to realize your words remain logged in the bottomless crevises of your throat. It freezes you, turns you immobile, until all the thoughts in your brain are swimming rapidly at a deadly pace.

Panic strikes deligently, and as a virus you simply have to wait it out until it slowly begins to fade. Breaking the barrier until the words slip out of the cavern.

"Wh-hat...what do you mean?" I whispered to Donavon, still unable to move and it seemed that was the only coherent thought that seemed to transfer into words.

"Oh, please Bella. I've known you for far too long to not know what is going on. I know why you didn't tell me it's quite understandable-"

"I-I was going to! I just needed to find the right...opportunity" I started

"I know, Bella. We can't talk about this now, it's too dangerous. We'll discuss it at home. Five o'clock in the gardens. The family would go into a raged frenzy if they found out." He stated just as we stopped in front of my next class. I hadn't even noticed we were walking anywhere, everyone seemed as a blur to me in my panicked state.

"Five o'clock. I'll see you then" He smiled at me and swiftly turned away disappearing into the sea of people devouring the halls.

I still couldn't breathe properly, he knew. He had to. Someone knew about Edward and I, the thought scared me half to death. However a sense of relief also washed through me, someone knew. One less person we had to hide from. If we could only live in a society where we didn't have to hide.

Where I could display even the most innocent of gestures, like holding his hand, without endangering our very existence. Kiss him without fear of someone watching, someone telling our families.

I walked into biology in haze, simply yearning for this agonizing day to be over. I walked up to the stumpy looking teacher sitting behind the desk and introduced myself quietly.

"Hello Isabella. My name is Mr. Banner, I will be your biology teacher for the year. You may go take a seat in the third row."

I nodded my head once and made my way down the isle, pulling the rusty red chair out of its empty space and sitting down. I felt as if I had a migraine. Could vampires getm migraines? I placed my head against my arm, laying it on the desk fully aware of the stares that were penetrating my back.

Suddenly I felt someone stir beside me and gently entwine their fingers with my one unattended hand under the desk. My head shot up shockingly and whipped around to see the face of an angel.

"Edward!" I screamed, squeezing his hand tightly under the table.

"Shh, love. We don't want any attention drawn to us. If anyone tells our families we even spoke they will get suspicious. We don't want that. It's hard enough as is keeping our secret, and it's only been a day!" He laughed beautifully.

I loved that laugh of his I thought as I laughed along with him softly.

We smiled at each other and turned out attention back to the class, making sure we didn't do anything to make the other students think we had anything other than hatred for one another. However, what they couldn't see couldn't hurt us. So his hand was kept softly within my own drawing loving circles into my skin. Even with that simple gesture my body began to react above my control as my power trickled lightly within me causing warmth to spread onto his own hand.

From my peripheral vision I saw him crookedly smile from just a second before he composed himself again, masking his feelings for me with a black expression.

The class started to take notes on the stages of meiosis. I figured I would at least try to blend in, even though I could recite the subject in my sleep. I saw Edward do the same next to me.

As I started writing down meaningless notes I felt a piece of paper hit my hand. I picked it up curiously and opened the folds.

_I can't stand not talking to you, it's torture being so close yet having to act as if you're not even there._

Edward's elegant handwriting showed. I smiled to myself, eagerly writing back to him in handwriting I would hardly call legible.

_I know how you feel, I don't want to hide like this. I wish we could just be ourselves without any threat. _

I passed it swiftly to him at vampire speed so know one would see. Not even five seconds later I found the note beside my hand again.

_Do you think you could get away from your family after school?_

I thought about this for a minute, I could go home and say I needed to hunt. That would give me enough time with Edward.

_Yes _I wrote back _I'll say I'm out hunting, where are you whisking me off to, Mr. Cullen?_

He smiled gently and passed the note back,

_That my dear is for me to know, and for you to find out._

Surprises. I hated surprises, my entire family knew that, especially Donavon. But that didn't stop anyone from stopping. They all just loved popping out from various dark places and scaring me to death. Kidnapping me and taking me to stupid black tie events that I would rather gouge my eyes out rather than attend.

Surprises were just not my thing.

I groaned at the note and sent him an aggravated yet playful glare his way.

_I hate surprises, will you please just tell me where you are taking me..._

_Not a chance, I think you'll like this surprise. And get used to it, there will be plenty more where this came from. _

Well, maybe this surprise wouldn't be so bad. It was Edward after all, and I suppose I could wait a few hours to see where he was taking me. Even though I was incredibly impatient.

_Alright then. But just this once! Where are meeting?_

_Just this once, eh? We shall see about that. Go home first and meet me in front of the school after you have told them you're going hunting. You can't find where I am taking you unless you already know where you are going. I love you._

Even though he's told me before, I could help the butterflies raging in my stomach every time he told me he loved me. The amazing sensation that flowed through me caused by three simple words with such an engaging meaning.

_I love you too. _I wrote back, feeling as if those words weren't sufficient enough to express my true feelings for him. No words were, I couldn't explain this feeling that washed over me every moment I thought of him, spoke to him, looked at that brilliant face of his. The way my body overreacted every second he was near me, those feelings couldn't be directed into a simple phrase. And I love you, even though felt feeble, had to do for now.

_Bella, the period is ending in two minutes and I fear that people are wondering why we aren't "at each other's throats", so what ever I might say to you please know is a complete lie. Don't believe any word that comes out of my mouth from now until the end of the period. Know that I love you and would never want to intentionally hurt you. _

Edward gently slid his hand out of my own, brushing his fingertips along my thighs. I closed my eyes at the sensation, the spark that was sent throughout my body. I didn't even have time to respond to the note before he began the performance of a lifetime.

"What are the chances I would get a Swan sitting next to me. Now I have to stare at your depraved face for an entire forty four minute period, what ever am I going to do?"

Even though I knew it was all a charade it still pierced my heart, and I couldn't help the anger and pain flaring from within me.

"Well, what I would suggest is bringing a mirror into class every day and stare into it for the entire forty four minute period. If your talking about depravation, I'm sure you will have no problem finding it there underneath your obnoxious demeanor."

He looked at me incredulously, with a twinge of pain in his eyes. All I wanted to do was make that pain go away, stop this stupid show which by now the entire class was staring at, feeding on every word that escaped our mouths like vultures.

He stood up now, his tall wonderfully built body hovering over my own "Well I would take an obnoxious demeanor over a cold hearted drone any day." He snapped at me.

This one broke through the ice and I stood up with urgency. "Talking about cold hearted drones, where is your family?" I screamed.

His hand touched mine for the slightest second, by now my anger had flared above the normal level, my hands shaking on the table, supporting all of my weight, as the pain erupted in my chest. I hadn't even noticed the inferno my body had created underneath my finger tips.

And as his hand touched my own, I knew he had felt it. He yanked his hand away immediately in pain just as the bell rang. I looked at him shocked, shocked that I let that happen. Even if it wasn't intentional. He was still looking at me, pain, sorrow, anger, love, all in the same dismal expression.

The entire class had exited now, even the teacher and I knew if we didn't hurry we would be late to our next class. But I couldn't move, and neither did he. We were still in the same defensive stance, looking into one anothers eyes. And suddenly he grabbed my hand in his own and dragged me off to a barren side of the room, shaded by the darkness of the clouds and crashed his lips into my own.

I eagerly kissed him back, my eyelids closing on their own putting all of my false rage and pain into the kiss. "Im sorry, Bella. Im so sorry" he kept whispering in the small amount of time our lips were apart. My only response was to push my body deeper into his, stroke his face gently with my fingertips, silently telling him everything was alright.

I heard footsteps approaching the door a few feet away and it seemed he heard them as well for we both reluctantly broke apart at the same time. As I opened my eyes he was already across the room in less than one second.

They came to the door and opened it, panic soared throughout my body for what seemed like the millionth time today. But as I looked over at Edward he seemed to relax his body and let out a sigh of relief.

I looked over to the door and saw none other than...

**OHH, hehe. Who is it?! It's not too hard to figure out, don't worry. I'll update next week, sorry if this seemed a bit OOC. But when people know 2 families hate each other and are constantly enraged with one another, not being able to sit in the same room together not to mention the next seat, they begin to wonder why these two people are smily sitting quietly next to one another without one single negative remark. Edward hears their thoughts, and that's why he feels as if he has to put on this show for suspicion to be minimill. **

**The next chapter will be longer!! And it will include who is at the door, where Edward is taking Bella, AND Bella's talk with Don. So it will probably be the longest one yet!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE LOVE LOVE THEM!! AND they inspire me to write more, so please even if it's a little 'good' I really appreciate them!**

**Thanks to t3hg0dd355, vamp-wolf-lover, MistyRose14, Hopeless4U, ihrtbks, sassysteohy, serene twilight , xxiamemmaxx, aj, pipergirl2011, oceaneyes85253, silkumbrellas, lildevil76, VintageLyre, and Elven at Heart.**

**ANNDDD The Masochistic Lion because she is the awesomest person ever!!!**

**I love you all!!**


	10. So Much For My Happy Ending

**I'm awful, I know it. I'm so sorry. I'm sick, and it's sad that this is the only time I have to write, while the cough of the century torturing me. I hope you guys will still read it even though its been so unforgivably long. I LOVE YOU ALL! My colleges have been applied to so hopefully time to write will be coming! I really missed it!**

**Since its been forever..here's the end of the last chap**

_I heard footsteps approaching the door a few feet away and it seemed he heard them as well for we both reluctantly broke apart at the same time. As I opened my eyes he was already across the room in less than one second._

_They came to the door and opened it, panic soared throughout my body for what seemed like the millionth time today. But as I looked over at Edward he seemed to relax his body and let out a sigh of relief._

_I looked over to the door and saw none other than..._

"Alice!" Edward spoke softly beside me. I silently thanked the heavens at that very moment, for there had to be a Lord. I couldn't possibly imagine what would have happened if one of my family members walked through that door. The mere thought produced a shiver.

"Twice in one day. Twice! What? The closet escapade wasn't enough for you! Honestly, play a little hard to get!"

As she began advancing toward us I caught a glint in her eye, that of a mother scolding her children yet a hidden comical appeal that wound around her iris.

"Oh, you knew it would happen" Edward mumbled next to me gently pulling me closer to him so that my head was placed directly under his chin.

"Lucky for you! Are you also aware that Bella's brother Christian would have walked in if I were not in front of this door?"

My head snapped up with a bitter urgency as their bickering softly melted away into the background, to be that close to getting caught shocked my mind.

It was then I realized this was how my life would be from this moment. I would always be hiding, running from everything I dearly wished I could tell the world. It was then I knew paranoia would soon get the best of me, devouring my spirit. It was then I knew my hopes of our families getting over this vicious war were bottomless.

It was then I knew, if I chose to run, it would be in the opposite direction of my family.

"...so arrogant! I am risking my own safety against her family, AS WELL as our own I may add for you and you say 'I could have heard him coming'! Really now, then I'm assuming you don't need my help. Good Luck to you both!"

She turned around in a huff, her shoulders you could see in strain and her knuckled clenched a ghostly white, even compared to the already pale figure she possessed.

"Wait" I murmured softly in a voice a mouse would find quiet yet she stopped abruptly in her tracks, as if I had used my power on her. Her hand was already twisted around the doorknob.

"Alice-I know you don't know me, but I want you to know this. I love your brother very dearly, and although you have visions, you may not _see_ it. Some say it's impossible to fall in love in a day" I trailed on, now mostly for myself "many don't think love at first sight is even possible. And to tell you the truth a day ago I would have agreed with them"

I let out a breathy laugh "but what I feel inside my heart, I can't quite describe"

I turned my head to the side to look at Edward who staring down intently at me. All the love in the world could be seen within those eyes. Like he was looking through me, into my soul.

"It's this burning, around the edges of my body, heating me from my icy slumber. I have to admit I was never one for fairy tales. Prince charming couldn't possibly be real, some man on a white horse sweeping you off your feet, and in that second you two would fall in love and poof you turn the page and there are always those six words that haunted me at the end. 'And they lived happily ever after'. It took me until one day ago to realize a prince charming existed, even for me. All I was missing was that happily ever after which I know I can never have.

That is unless my family or yours doesn't figure out our secret. I realize we are taunting the dragon, but I take what I am given. I would rather spend my entire existence running than live a life without a heart.

I've been there once. I don't intend on going back. "

I turned my head to her, her face was in a state of what seemed to be confusion with her head cocked to the side, eyes glowing in the dimly lit room.

"We need you, Alice. I know I may never get the perfect ending but what I'm sure of is that I would die trying. Please."

"Oh but I do know you Bella"

she spoke with a genuine smile spreading across her lips as she tapped her head

"And I also know how love can affect someone, transform them into a person they didn't even know existed. Almost as if they were hidden within you all along, begging to be freed. I know because I too was there once. I hated myself, everything I had become. A monster. When all of a sudden my vision blurred and into the picture of a tall man, his blonde hair tussled walking into a diner. He looked at me, straight in the eyes and that was the moment I knew MY prince charming had arrived" she spoke, approaching me slowly, faintly putting her hand on my shoulder.

She bent down to my ear and breathed softly "Everyone gets a happy ending, Bella. Even you"

And with that she was gone, out the door and into the sea of people washing through the hallway.

I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"So, I'm your prince charming, huh?" Edward said, moving closer until his face was only an inch from mine, his sweet smelling breath fanning my face.

"Only if I'm your damsel" I whispered back, staring intently at his lips.

"You don't need to be distressed for me to come, I'll always be there" he spoke, his lips brushing against my own

"Ill always be here"

With that his lips finally met my own. And I was in bliss.

My prince charming was found, my faith in love restored, and a happily ever after possibly in my future.

All we needed to do was battle the dragon, but you know what they say about playing with fire: your bound to get burned.

And as my eyes snapped open I could feel three degrees of them coming our way.

**----------------------------I figured I'm an awful human being and you guys deserved more------------------------**

I walked in a daze when the final bell rang. On one end, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy. As if I were floating on a cloud. On the other was a feeling I wasn't so fond of. This tugging, almost gnawing feeling at the bottom of my stomach. It was hard to describe, and even harder to ignore.

As I began opening my locker (I swear, the most infuriating inanimate object i have come across yet, you miss the number by a fraction of an inch and you have to start all over! UGH!)

When I finally did get it open, a small note fell out and landed at my feet.

_**Remember, the Gardrens-5 sharp.**_

Donavan, another battle I had to fight.

There was nothing left but to hope he would take it gently, he wasn't like the others. He would understand.

At least thats what I kept trying to convince myself.

**-----AT THE GARDENS-----**

As I pushed the bushes out of my way and stepped onto the gentle grass I was Donavan. He was sitting on a rock by a small pond, staring down into the water. Looking at his reflection as if it were the last thing he wanted looking back at him.

I knew how he felt, at least I used to.

"Don?"

Silence.

"D-"

"I know" he said, still unmoving. Still gazing into the pond.

"Don I wanted t-"

"Tell me. Yeah." He breathed finally looking up into my eyes.

"Do you know the consequences of your actions? Do you even know what would happen if anyone else found out!"

"I know I-"

"NO, you don't know! You have no idea! You are so blinded by this notion that you are in 'love' with this boy that you don't even see how this affects anyone else!"

"How DARE you imply that I am under some kind of notion"I yelled, my anger bubbling over the surface.

"I know what I feel, Don. I care for him more than you will EVER know, or even comprehend!"

"And I am so idiotic to not comprehend love! You don't know what kind of heart ache I have been through over the years we were not traveling together. I cannot describe to you the pain **I **felt, that **I **experienced. Don't think you are the first person to fall in love! Here is a thought, If you loved him so much, you wouldn't be putting him in such danger, Isabella! If you continue this he WILL get killed"

"Obviously the love you felt was hollow! If your so quick to get over it how do you even know if it was real? True love does not crack, it shatters, Donavan. Are you shattered? Do you walk each day in a meaningless existence just trying to hold yourself together?! And how do you know whether he will be killed or not! What are you the almighty God, If we play by the rules, no one ever has to know!"

"Because I'm the one assigned to kill him!! Me! I'm the one who has to rip you away from him. If he were just another Cullen, things would be different! Certainly a hell of a lot easier!"

My heart dropped out of my chest. My brother, my one true confidant and my love in a battle.

"No, I have not been shattered but the cuts I have are enough to scar me. And now I am forced to cut the one person in my life who has never dared hurt me.

You.

Do you think I like that idea? That I get some kind of masochistic kick out of it?"

"I-ah-I" I couldn't breathe, my lungs were collapsing.

I was starting to panic, my breath still hadn't returned I gasped for air but none would enter my lungs. I held on to my chest as each dry gasp shook my body breaking me down until I was on the grass below me. I didn't know what to think, or what to believe. My though process had completely failed me.

My brother, my love. The scene repeated over and over in my mind.

Donavon ran to my side, trying to lift me up to the surface. I punched him as hard as I could, anything to let my anger out. But I was too weak, I could feel it. I couldn't concentrate my power enough to make him leave. He lay me down on his lap and smoothed out my hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered "They'll kill me"

After a few moments I looked up into his eyes, already the cuts beginning to work their magic through my flesh.

"You really do love him" he said, sympathy, sorrow, regret all embedded in his tone.

"I was so happy" I let out, the air had slowly began refilling my lungs. I buried my face into his shoulder, wishing with all of my might that I could cry the way I felt I should.

"I guess no one has a happy ending"

I guess Alice was wrong. And to think, I almost began believing it myself.

**Okay, I know a lot of you are probably angry at Don. But here's the thing. The reason he was so angry in the beginning of their little tiff was because he doesn't want to hurt Edward, and even more doesn't want to hurt Bella. But knows his only option is to do so. Him and Bella have only brotherly/sisterly love. To some, it may have seemed like they had something more. How did he know? Very perceptive, he knows Bella best and could instantly tell how Edward affected her.**

**It wasn't my best, creative juices aren't flowing as easily these days. But I really hope you guys liked it.**

**Even though I haven't updated in forever, reviews would be so so so so awesome. And to those who have reviewed, thank you to every single one of you. Honestly-this story would be a failure without you guys. **

**So questions, comments, concerns, send them my way. I'll respond! LOVE YOU ALL!!**


	11. The Decision of a Lifetime

**An update?? From me?! Your lying!! Nope…it's the truth. I know I'm bad and have been so lazy I'm really sorry. My motivation sucks, which is weird because I love to write. If you guys could do me a favor..can one person or a few it doesn't really matter PM me once a week and just harass me until I update. I think that's the only way I'm going to get this story done!! In the next chapter there will be a lot more dialogue, a lot more Edward and Bella talking. This is just an inside into Bella's mind and what she's going through. Thanks for hanging in there. I know it's been a while. I couldn't ask for more amazing fans of this story. I really truly love you guys. If you have any questions at all or just want to talk to me about the story or whatever, feel free to PM me anytime. I'll write back!! Thank you so much. Serene Twilight.**

I don't know how long I sat there. When you're immortal, time has no significance to you. Hours blend into days and days into years. Don left me to my thoughts, slowly unbinding himself from my harsh embrace.

I couldn't even look at him. I felt his eyes bore into my back, his sympathy and pity surrounded the air until it was almost tangible. He was my best friend and my worst enemy. There comes a time when your heart has gone through so much strain you lock yourself away from the people who have burdened it. Like a delicate flower it can only take so much before it withers away. Dead like the pulse that once ran it.

Throughout my entire existence I always had a plan for myself. There was never a minute of self doubt or reliance. I was the one in command of my own future; I was independent unlike the rest of my family. I prided myself on it. But now, everything was different.

Never before had I felt so lost. So alone. I was backed into a corner with no way out. Where did my life go wrong? Had it been empty from the beginning? Or has it recently turned its back on me? I knew within myself it wasn't the latter. For the first time in my life I felt…alive. When I was with Edward nothing mattered. My family, my past, nothing. It was just us. Just Edward and Bella. No last names, no fighting, just blissful love.

That's what I mean about feeling alive. Even while I had a pulse I don't think I ever truly LIVED. It was as if with him, I could finally breathe and feel it in my lungs. I could smile and not feel as if I was faking emotion for the sake of others. He was the key to my misfortune yet also my demise.

In a crisis situation you always hear you're supposed to re-evaluate your life. Take out the bad and replace it with the good. But at what cost? Donavon's life? Edwards?

Unbearable. The mere thought of losing them made my heart ache in places I never knew existed. Donavon was the only family I had. The others were simply accessories to my parent's lives. They were not a part of me. But, Don…he had been there though everything. He was my protector.

I remember one night a few years ago, we took a vacation to Paris. Big brother and little sister. So to speak. I had never seen the Eiffel tower; I was so excited to go. All smiles. As the lights danced reflecting 

the metal of the towers my eyes widened and brightened. The sight to beautiful I could almost feel my eyes watering. Almost. I wanted to go around to the side of the tower to see different perspectives, I told him to stay where he was. Needless to say luck never was one to stay on my side for long. We were more like polar opposites, luck and I. So when I dipped between arches and curved around corners three vampires tried to attack me. Don was there by my side in an instance. No need for my power, he took care of them before I even had a chance to realize what was going on. I was shell shocked; I had never encountered an enemy until that night. I had no idea vampires would even attack their own kind. Apparently I was wrong.

I had never seen him so bare. So raw. He was beautiful and astonishingly frightening at the same time. He was so fast, so strong. The three of them never even stood a chance against him. He was the alpha vampire. After the fight he came over to me where I was sitting on the pavement, cowering away. His hand rested on my shoulder and I remember shrinking away from him. I just couldn't get the image of his barbarian demeanor out of my head. Also I would never admit it, even if he asked me now years later, I was terrified of him. I prayed I would never have to see that side of him again. He sat down next to me and said "I will always be here to protect you, even if it's the death of me"

And now, sitting in the grass that's what I feared most. Even if it's the death of me. Those words which are used metaphorically by millions, simply as a phrase of reassurance were the ones that cut into my core.

I would lose him. I knew it now, it was clear as day. And I wondered why it hadn't hit me before. In my mind there were only three possible outcomes. Edward fights Don and kills him. Don tells the family he is leaving and they kill him on behalf of betrayal. Or the most likely…I pushed it out of my mind immediately. I couldn't even fathom it.

Losing Don would break me. But losing Edward…that would kill me. I don't think I could ever recover from a broken heart. My body didn't have enough will to fight. I would let my sorrow take me. Capture me, until I was no longer acquainted with this earth. I knew with his death would come my own.

Maybe it didn't have to be this way. Maybe I didn't have to lose either. All I had to do is warn Edward and talk to Don. We could work something out.

We had to.

I had to see Edward.

12:00 am

I sent a human boy to Edward's house. He was a pizza boy, I told him to deliver a letter to Edward and pretend he was at the wrong house. I had to bribe him of course, but I needed to see Edward. And this plan was flawless. He was to meet me at 12:00 at my cabin in Port Angeles. No one knew about this place. I bought it a few years ago to give myself some privacy. I rarely came here anymore since we moved in. I never got around to decorating it.



My back was facing the door he was so quiet, so unbelievably ghost like no one would have noticed he was there. Vampire or not. I was different though, it was as though he was already a part of me. I felt him. Every step, ever breathe so familiar to me. I turned around quickly eager to meet his brilliant eyes.

He was wet, soaked. I hadn't even noticed it was storming. In fact, I hadn't noticed anything around me for the past few hours. His tee shirt clung to his sculpted muscles beautifully exaggerating his build with every breath he drew. His hair stuck together in little pieces around his eyes, in such beautiful disarray. And those eyes. Those eyes that shown so bright it almost knocked my breath away. He was so beautiful, so statuesque.

He walked toward me slowly, his eyes never leaving my own. I was frozen, I couldn't even move if I wanted to. And just when he was a foot away from me he stopped. He looked me over. As if he was reading into me, as if the sight of me portrayed all of my secrets and all of my sorrow. All of my emotions, my entire life was an open book to him.

"Edward I-"

And he kissed me. Not in a gentle lovers embrace kind of way. This was more rough, rigid, and it scared me to death. Not because of the way he grabbed my hips and pushed his lips against mine, slowly backing us into the wall. Not because his hands caressed every part of me through the thin fabric of my shirt or the way his hand linked around my leg and hiked it up to his hip. But because it felt as if he were fighting the inevitable. As if he felt this was the last time we would ever be together.

I could feel his rage as his tongue parted my lips, his sorrow as his hand moved up and down my torso, his love as he held my face in between his strong hands.

And with all of this, all of his pent up energy and suffering as well as my own I grabbed on to him and vowed I would never let him go.

Even if it's the death of me.

**Review??**


	12. AN: BD

Hey guys just a quick authors note to say happy Breaking Dawn reading!! I personally just finished myself around 3, and I'm not going to give anything away but Stephenie Meyer really outdid herself on this one.

I would also like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed or even just read the story in general. Thank you guys so much your support is amazing.

I'll update soon!!


End file.
